The River Brought You
by Wormmon456
Summary: Kind of Prince of Egypt tainted a bit. Chase Young rules the world. He commands the death of all newborns. When his wife finds a newborn girl in the river what will happen?
1. Found

_**I don't own Prince of Egypt, that belongs to Dreamworks, as does it's soundtrack. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, that belongs to Christy Hui. I have changed some lyrics to fit with my story, but most of them will be what I take from my DVD. I also missed out the whole beginning with the slaves and their song, it just didnt really fit with my story. **_

Chase Young ruled the world. He had just ordered the death of every newborn slave, he was taking no chances in fueling the rebellion. He sent his army of warriors to destroy every last baby.

In a small house in the nearby town lived Yocheved and her three children. Six year old Aaron was the eldest, five year old Miriam the middle child and the newborn. Yocheved knew that Chase would be coming for her baby, she knew there was only one thing to do - send the child away on the river and hope she was found.

_**"Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach Al ti-ra veh al ti-raf-cha-d**_

_**My child, I have nothing I can give, But this chance that you may live, I pray we'll meet again, if he will deliver us" **_Yocheved sang.

Yocheved took a basket from under the table, and led Aaron and Miriam outside. She handed the basket to Miriam and they ran for the river. Yocheved pulled Aaron into cover when the warriors were above them, then they got to the river.

Miriam opened the basket for her mother. Yocheved cuddled her baby close then began to put her into the basket.

"_**Hush now, my baby Be still, love, don't cry Sleep as your rocked by the stream Sleep and remember my last lullaby So I'll be with you, when you dream" **_Yocheved softly sang Moselle to sleep, before kissing her forehead and putting the lid on the basket. Yocheved waded into the river Nile and slowly let go of the basket. _**"River, oh, river Flow gently for me Such precious cargo you bear Do you know somewhere she can live free River, deliver her there." **_

Miriam ran along the riverbed, watching the basket containing her baby sister as it floated along the current. Suddenly, a crocodile came from the bottom of the Nile and snapped at the basket. The water carried the basket away from it's mouth, towards some hippos nearby. The basket dodged the yawning hippos, and Miriam gasped as it was caught in a fishing net. The basket fell from the net, and floated away again. Two ships were moving towards each other, and the basket was in the gap between them. Miriam ran as far into the water as she could to try to save the basket. The oars of one of the boats sent the basket away from the ships.

The basket was taken by the currents to Chase Young's citadel, where his wife Tula and their daughter Ahmose were playing with lily pads. Chase's wife lifted the lid from the basket, and found a baby girl sleeping inside. She gently took the baby out of the basket, and smiled. Miriam was relieved the baby would be safe now. "_**Sister your safe now And safe may you stay For I have a prayer just for you Grow baby sister Come back some day Come and deliver us too." **_Miriam sang before she left for home.

Tula took the baby inside the citadel, followed by her handmaidens and Ahmose. "Mummy!" Ahmose called, reaching up for her. "Come, Ahmose, we will show Chase your new baby sister. Mozelle." Tula smiled at the baby in her arms and they left to find Chase.


	2. Siblings

Eighteen years had passed, and Mozelle and Ahmose were riding two chariots they took from their father. "Faster, you beasts. You run like mules!" Ahmose yelled at her horses, laughing as they sped up. The siblings passed a wall with a painting of Chase riding a chariot. "Hey, Ahmose, would you like your face to be carved on walls?" Mozelle grinned. "Someday!" Ahmose replied. "Why not now?" Mozelle laughed as she rammed her chariot into Ahmose's. Ahmose gasped as her face was almost brushing against the wall, before her chariot righted itself. "Ah! You almost killed me!" Ahmose yelled. "Come on, where's your sense of fun?" Mozelle taunted. "So, it's fun you want?" Ahmose grinned, moving her chariot nearer to Mozelle's. Her chariot hit Mozelle's, but Ahmose's horses lost their bearings and they ran down a small hill. Ahmose gained back control, just in time for Mozelle to send her chariot flying over Ahmose's head. The siblings stopped their horses on a hillside made of sand, but the sand slipped and they rode down it. Chase's advisors were walking below when they were swallowed up by the sand. "Do you think we'll get into trouble for this?" Ahmose asked. "No, not a chance!" Mozelle laughed.

"Why am I tormented with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous daughters?" Chase had his back to the girls, he was rubbing his forehead, the girls were bringing on another headache with their antics. "Father, I..." Ahmose began. Chase turned around. "Be still." Chase scolded the girl, before continuing. "I seek to build an empire, and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothing?" Chase scowled at the girls. "You musn't be so hard on yourself. Your an excellent teacher." His advisor Hotep said. "It's not your fault your daughters learnt nothing." Huy agreed. "Well, they learnt blasphemy." Hotep whispered to Huy. "True." Huy nodded.

"Father, the fault is mine. I goaded Ahmose on, and so I am responsible." Mozelle tried to help her sister. "Hmm. Responsible. And do you know the meaning of that word, Ahmose?" Chase asked his eldest. "I understand, Father." Ahmose said. "And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you? When I die, you will take over." Chase told the girl. "One damaged temple does not destroy my destiny!" Ahmose argued. "But one weak link can break the chain of mighty leaders!" Chase yelled at her. Ahmose was horrified, he called her weak. Chase was stopped by Tula. He sighed. "You have my leave to go." Chase turned away. "Father." Ahmose was stopped by Tula, as her father had been. Ahmose turned and stormed from the room.

"Father? You know it was my fault. Must you be so hard on her?" Mozelle asked her father. "Mozelle, you will never have to carry a burden like the kindom I will pass to Ahmose. She must not allow herself to be led astray. Not even by you, my daughter." Chase explained. "All she cares about is... is your approval. I know she will live up to your expectations. She only needs the opportunity." Mozelle replied. "Maybe. Maybe so." Chase nodded. "Go now. I shall see you both tonight."

Mozelle was whistling a song she vaguely recalled before noticing Ahmose nearby. "Well, that went well." Mozelle teased. "Just go away." Ahmose replied. "Could have been worse." Mozelle said. "A weak link he called me." Ahmose moaned. Mozelle sighed. "Well, you are rather pathetic." she teased again. "Irresponsible, ignorant. He practically accused me of bringing down the kindom!" Mozelle laughed. "Yeah, I can see it now. There goes the citadel!" She chuckled. "You can laugh about it." Ahmose grumbled. "Statues cracking and toppling over, the Nile drying up. Single-handedly, you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom ever to ruin!" Mozelle grinned. "Tell me this, Mozelle, tell me this - why is it every time you start something I'm the one in trouble?" Ahmose ranted. Mozelle rolled her eyes, before dropping a bag full of red wine on her fathers advisors and ducking from their sight. "Oh, man!" Hotep groaned as he looked at his robes. "Ahmose, your in trouble!" Huy glared up at the girl. "Get down here! You owe us an apology!" Hotep yelled up.

Ahmose turned to see Mozelle holding a large bowl of red wine. "You might as well." she shrugged. Ahmose took the bowl and poured it over the advisors. "Hey, I figured it out. You know what your problem is, Ahmose?" Mozelle asked. "What?" Ahmose replied. "You care too much." Ahmose scowled for a moment then laughed. "And your problem is you don't care at all." Ahmose ruffled her sister's hair. "In that case, I suppose you care a lot more than me... that we're late for the banquet."

Ahmose panted. They'd run all the way from one side of the citadel to the other. "I'm done for! Father will kill me!" Ahmose worried. "Don't worry. Nobody will even notice us coming in." Mozelle convinced her sister. She pulled Ahmose through the curtain, and the crowd cheered. "Nobody will even notice?" Ahmose glared at her sister. Mozelle laughed nervously. "Ah, the young princesses." Tula hugged the girls. "Ahmose, you were just named Princess Regent. You are now responsible for overseeing the building of monuments. I suggest you get over there and thank your father." Tula pushed her daughter over towards Chase as she spoke. She then turned to Mozelle. "Apparently, Mozelle, somebody thought she... just needed the opportunity." Mozelle smiled and went over to Chase and Ahmose. "Father!" Mozelle called. "I propose that a tribute is offered to their new regent." Chase nodded in agreement. "An excellent idea. Hotep! Huy!" He yelled. "Huy." Hotep said. "Hmm?" Huy asked. "The leader of the Rebellion." Hotep replied. "That's a good idea." Huy nodded. "Go get him."

Huy ran to get the leader, while Hotep went to Chase. "We present for your delectation and delight the leader of the Rebellion." Huy and Hotep brought the boy forward. "We offer you this young man." A man was sat on a camel, the man was about nineteen, with black hair. "Let us inspect him." Ahmose took the man's chin, and he tried to bite her hand. "Not very charming, are you?" Mozelle laughed. "That's why I... give him to you." Ahmose grinned. "No, that's generous, but..." Mozelle was cut off by the man. "I won't be given to anyone. Especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat!" The man glared at them both. Ahmose laughed. "Are you going to let him talk to you like that?" Mozelle glared at the man. "You will show the proper respect for a princess of Darkness!" Mozelle scolded the man. "I am showing you all the respect you deserve - none!" He growled. The man pulled on his chains and Hotep let go. He proceeded to swing the rope around, trying to release his hands. "Be still!" Mozelle yelled, grabbing the rope. "Untie this rope! Set me free!" The man commanded. "Be still." Mozelle commanded again. "Let go!" The man cried. "As you wish." Mozelle laughed before letting go of the rope.

The man fell backwards into a pool of water. Mozelle chuckled, before turning to look at her parents. Tula was shaking her head in sorrow. "You there!" Ahmose called to a slave. "Have him dried off, and sent to Princess Mozelle's chambers." Ahmose then turned to her father. "If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent is to appoint Mozelle as royal chief architect." Ahmose slipped a ring onto her sister's finger as she spoke.

Mozelle entered her chambers. She pulled back the curtains around her bed, only to find that instead of the Rebellion leader she expected, one of her slaves was tied up on the bed. She saw sheets bound together and thrown out of the window as a ladder, and followed the man. Mozelle saw two guards about to walk in front of the man. "Guards!" Mozelle called. "Princess Mozelle!" the guards ran over to her. She used the first excuse she could think of. "There's a - a man tied up in my room. Well, look into it!" Mozelle ordered. "Yes, ma'am!" The guards ran off towards his room.

Mozelle found the man buying water from two slaves. "I need water, please. I have a long journey ahead of me." The man said. "May God protect you." The female slave smiled. "Thank you." The man replied. He rode off on his camel. Mozelle watched him leave.

The shattering of pottery brought her back to her senses. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The female slave apologized. "I didn't expect to see you... here... of all places... at - at - at our door. At last!" The slave babbled. "At last?" Mozelle laughed. "I told you, Aaron. I told you she would return when she was ready!" The slave pulled at the arm of a male slave nearby. "Miriam..." Aaron tried to warn his sister. "I knew you cared about our freedom!" Miriam smiled. "Freedom? Why would I care about that?" Mozelle asked. "Because you're... well... your our sister."


	3. Escape

"What?" Mozelle gasped. "Be..." Miriam sighed. "They never told you?" She asked. "Who never told me what?" Mozelle was confused. "But your here. You must know." Miriam tried to take Mozelle's arm, and Mozelle pulled it away. "Be careful, slave." She warned. Aaron came to rescue his sister. "Oh, my good princess. She's exhausted by the day's work. Ah, not that it was too much. We quite enjoyed it, but she's confused and know's not to whom she speaks." Aaron glared at his sister as he spoke the last few words. "I know to whom I speak, Aaron." Miriam growled, pulling her arm away from his grasp. "I know who you are. You are not a princess of Darkness!" Miriam glared, pointing at Mozelle. "What?" Mozelle gasped. "Pay her no heed, Your Highness. Come, Miriam." Aaron began dragging his sister away. "Mozelle! You must believe! You were born of my mother, Yocheved! You are our sister!" She ran over to Mozelle. "Now you go too far! You shall be punished!" Mozelle scowled. Aaron pulled the girl away. "Our mother set you adrift in a basket to save your life!" Miriam shouted. "Save my life? From who?" Mozelle asked. "Ask the man that you call 'Father'!" Miriam yelled. "How dare you?" Mozelle glared. Mozelle threw Miriam to the ground. "You will regret this night." Mozelle threatened. Mozelle began to leave, when Miriam sang.

_**"Hush now, my baby Be still, love, don't cry Sleep as your rocked by the stream" **_Mozelle paused. She knew that song! _**"Sleep and remember My last lullaby So I'll be with you When you dream" **_Miriam sang. Mozelle turned and ran as fast as she could.

She bumped into an elderly slave as she ran. The man saw who she was and gasped. Mozelle looked down at him, before getting up and running again. Mozelle got to the citadel, and looked at the outside. _**"Gleaming in the moonlight Cool and clean and all I've ever known All I ever wanted Sweet perfumes of incense And graceful rooms of alabaster stone All I ever wanted This is my home With my father, mother, sister Oh, so noble, oh, so strong Now I am home Here among my trappings and belongings I belong And if anybody doubts it They couldn't be more wrong I am a princess of Darkness A daughter of the proud history that's shown Painted on every wall Surely, this is all I ever wanted All I ever wanted All I ever Wanted" **_Mozelle sang softly to herself. She fell back against a wall and slid down it. Mozelle closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Mozelle opened her eyes to find herself like a painting on the wall. She looked behind her, and saw her father sat on his throne with warriors nearby. Chase pointed towards the town, and his warriors ran in that direction. Mozelle ran away from them, and hid in some tall grass. The warriors passed her hiding place and went into the town. Mozelle saw them beating women down to take their newborn children. Movement caught her eye, and she saw a woman with two young children, the girl holding a basket, running for the river. Mozelle followed the woman and found her humming the lullaby Mozelle knew. The river carried away the basket and the woman began to cry. Mozelle gasped, was the baby in the basket really her? Suddenly, the warriors were back carrying babies. They chased Mozelle off a cliff, and she fell into the Nile. Darkness swept over her as she fell deeper into the water with the babies.

Mozelle woke. Mozelle ran from her room and found a painting in a hallway. It was exactly like her dream, with babies being flung into the Nile. Chase found his youngest daughter on the floor by the painting. "The slaves grew too numerous. They could have joined the Rebellion." He explained. "Father. Tell me you didn't do this." Mozelle begged. "Mozelle. Sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made." Chase sounded both sad and proud. "Sacrifices?" Mozelle asked, stroking one of the babies heads. "Oh, my daughter. They were only slaves." Chase hugged her. Mozelle backed out of the embrace, and turned and ran away.

Mozelle was sat where the Nile came up to the citadel. Tula found her sat there. "Mozelle?" She called. "Is this where you found me?" Mozelle asked. "Mozelle, please try to understand." Tula begged. "So... So everything I thought, everything I am... Is a lie." Mozelle sighed. "No. You are our daughter, and we love you." Tula tried reasoning with her. "Why did you choose me?" Mozelle asked. "We didn't, Mozelle. The gods did." Tula replied. "_**This is your home, my child Here the river brought you And it's here the river meant To be your home Now you know the truth, love Now forget and be content When the gods send you a blessing You don't ask why it was sent" **_Tula sang to her daughter. Mozelle sighed and collapsed into Tula's arms.

Mozelle was walking with Ahmose when she heard the whipping of a man. She ran to his rescue. "Stop! Stop it! Leave that man alone!" Mozelle called. She jumped on the warrior whipping the man and pushed him. He fell to his death. Mozelle gasped, she didn't mean to kill him. Another warrior felt for a pulse. Nothing. "Who did this?" He asked. "Up there." Slaves called, pointing up to where Mozelle was. Mozelle turned and ran.

She kept running as far from the citadel as she could get. Ahmose was following her, and blocked off her exit in front. "Mozelle." Ahmose called her sister's name. "Let me go." Mozelle tried to get around. "No, wait!" Ahmose stopped her. "You saw. I just killed a man!" Mozelle yelled. "We can take care of that. I will make it so it never happened." Ahmose reasoned. "Nothing you say changes what I have done." Mozelle disagreed. "Mozelle? Please!" Ahmose begged. "Goodbye, sister." Mozelle sighed, before turning and running into the desert. "Mozelle!" Ahmose called one last time. "Mozelle!"

The burning heat was too much for Mozelle. She dropped to her knees, and removed all her royal bangles and bracelets. She took the ring off of her finger, but couldn't bring herself to fling that, so put it back on. She then collapsed and let the sand cover her so just a tuft of her hair was showing. Hours passed before a camel passed by, and turned to eat what it thought was grass. Mozelle sat up and the camel spat her hair back onto her head, before walking off. Mozelle caught sight of a bag of water and clung to it. She bumped into a trough for sheep and lost her grip. She looked into the trough and saw water for the sheep. She dunked her head in and took large gulps of water. Suddenly, she heard screaming and looked up. Three little girls were being bullied by two men. Mozelle looked at the camel and had an idea. She went up to the men. "Excuse me. Are these your camels?" She asked, holding the reins in her hands. She sent the camels on a trot, and the men ran after them. Mozelle smiled at the girls, before slumping against the well. The wall of the well broke and she fell in with a loud splash. The three girls began trying to get her out.

"What are you doing?" A man's voice asked. "Trying to get the funny girl out of the well." The youngest replied. "Trying to get the funny girl out. That's a new one." The man laughed, before glancing into the well and seeing Mozelle. He helped his sisters get the girl up then saw her face. "You!" He growled. He dropped the rope, and grinned as he walked away. "That's why Papa says he'll never marry." The second eldest, at fifteen, stated.

Mozelle eventually was got out of the well, and the children took her back to their home.


	4. Friends in High Places

Three ladies were cleaning the sand from Mozelle's body. "You don't have to do this! Please, you've cleaned every inch of me!" Mozelle wanted them to stop now. She felt the cloth somewhere unpleasant and jumped. "I was wrong." She shuddered. She heard the girls from the well giggling, before a man's voice spoke. "Let me through, let me through! I want to see her!" The girls moved further into the tent, still giggling, and a large man came into the room. "Ah! You are most welcome." The man beamed. He hugged Mozelle tightly, before helping her put his robe on. "You should not be a stranger in this land." The man smiled. "You have been sent as a blessing. And tonight, you shall be my honoured guest!" The man laughed. The boy who was given to her as a present stood next to Mozelle chuckling. "My father, Jethro. The real leader of the Resistance." He told her. Mozelle just stood there, shocked at her welcome.

Mozelle walked out of the tent, and saw a large feast with many people sat around. She felt a tug on the robe, and looked down to see one of the little girls there. "Psst! Sit with me!" She whispered. "Um, alright." Mozelle sat with the girl and her sisters and picked up an orange, and was about to bite into it. "Psst! Not yet!" One of the sisters told him. "Oh, sorry." Mozelle put the orange back.

"My children," Jethro began, "Let us give thanks for this bountiful food. And let us also give thanks for the presence of this brave, young woman whom we honour here tonight." The audience applauded. "Please, sir, I wish you wouldn't." Mozelle looked down at the ground. "I have done nothing in my life worth honouring." Jethro glanced at his son, before turning back to Mozelle. "First, you rescue Nate from Chase Young, then you defend my daughters from brigands. You think that is nothing?" Jethro asked. "It seems you do not know what is worthy of honour."

**"A single thread in a tapestry Though it's colour brightly shine Can never see its purpose In a pattern of the grand design" **Jethro sang, gesturing to a rug hung up behind Mozelle. **"And the stone that sits on the very top Of the mountain's mighty face Does it think its more important Than the stones that form the base?" **Jethro stood watching the nearby mountains for a moment, before turned to look back at Mozelle. **"So how can you see what your life is worth Or where your value lies You can never see through the eyes of man You must look at your life" **Jethro put his arm around Mozelle and pulled her closer to him. **"Look at your life through heaven's eyes" **Jethro pointed up towards the sky as he sang. Some women began to play their instruments and sing to back him up, and Mozelle smiled despite herself. Mozelle watched Jethro dance with his youngest daughter.

A few months had passed, and Mozelle was beginning to feel like one of the group. She helping them to fetch water and build tents. **"A lake of gold in the desert sand Is less than a cool, fresh spring" **Mozelle was also responsible for watching the many sheep with Nate. **"And to one lost sheep a shepherd girl is greater than the richest king If a man lose everything he owns Has he truly lost his worth Or is it the beginning Of a new and brighter birth" **Mozelle was helping a sheep give birth. She pulled the new baby lamb from inside its mother, and handed it to Nate, who wrapped it in a blue blanket. **"So how do you measure the worth of a man In wealth or strength or size In how much he gained Or how much he gave" **Nate pushed Mozelle to go check on the sheep and picked up his staff. He found some white flowers stuck to the staff, and looked after Mozelle. "**The answer will come The answer will come to him who tries To look at his life through heavens eyes" **Mozelle lay on her back watching the skies. "**And that's why we share all we have with you Though there's little to be found" **Mozelle held a basket above her head, then brought it down for the youngest sister. She looked into the basket but found it empty. "**When all you've got is nothing There's a lot to go around" **Mozelle brought up her hands, and showed that the nuts were in between her fingers. The child jumped up for them, and Mozelle lost her grip. The nuts began to fall and jump around.

"**No life can escape being blown about By the winds of change and chance Though you never know all the steps" **"Dance with me!" Nate grabbed Mozelle by the hand. "No..." Mozelle weakly tried to reject the offer. "**You must learn to join the dance You must learn to join the dance" **Nate and Mozelle were dancing together by the fire. Mozelle had to admit, this was kind of fun!

The next day Mozelle, Nateand Jethro were discussing something in Jethro's tent. Nate made a threatening motion towards his father, who shrugged and hugged the pair of them. That night, petals were thrown in the air over Mozelle and Nate, who were getting married. The pair began to dance together near the fire. "**So how do you judge what a man is worth By what he builds or buys? You can never see with your eyes on Earth Look through heaven's eyes Look at your life Look at your life Look at your life through heaven's eyes" **

Another week passed. Mozelle looked down at Nate's sleeping body, and gently stroked his cheek. "I love you." She told him, before grabbing her staff and heading out to the sheep. Mozelle was gently stroking one of the sheep, when another bleated from behind her. She turned and saw a sheep on a small rocky hill jutting from a mountain, before it began to climb up the mountain. "It's too early for this." Mozelle moaned as she followed. Mozelle saw a bright light coming from a cave and investigated. When she entered the cave she saw a burning bush. Mozelle took a deep breathe and put her staff into the fire. When she pulled it out, it wasnt on fire. She touched it cautiously to find it wasnt even hot. She next put her hand into the fire, and gasped when it came out without burning. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Mozelle..." The voice whispered. "Mozelle... Mozelle." Mozelle looked around the cave, she was alone. "Mozelle." The voice came again. Mozelle held her staff ready to attack someone. "Here I am." She stated. "Take the sandals from your feet, for the place on which you stand is holy ground." The voice commanded. Mozelle looked down at her feet, but ignored the instruction. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am that I am." The voice said. "I don't understand." Mozelle sighed. "I am the god of your ancestors, Abraham, Isaac and Jacob." The voice explained. Mozelle dropped her staff in amazement, before quickly taking off her sandals and throwing them behind her. "What do you want with me?" Mozelle asked, scared. "I have seen the oppression of my people under Chase Young, and have heard their cry." Mozelle heard a whip and his own voice _Stop it! Leave that man alone! _"So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery and bring them to a good land. A land flowing with milk and honey. And so, unto the Royals, I shall send you." God explained. "Me? Who am I to lead these people? They'll never believe me. They won't even listen." Mozelle argued. "I shall teach you what to say." Mozelle heard her voice again, but she didn't remember saying the words. _Let my people go! "_But I was their enemy. I was the Princess of Darkness, a daughter of the man who slaughtered their children. You've chosen the wrong messenger. How can I even speak to these people?" Mozelle ranted. "Who made man's mouth? Who made the deaf, the mute, the seeing or the blind? Did not I? Now go!" God shouted. Mozelle was scared, panting heavily and cowering into a corner. "Oh, Mozelle" Mozelle felt herself lifting into the air. ",I shall be with you when you go to the royals of Darkness. But the Royals will not listen. So I will stretch out my hand... and smite their kingdom with all my wonders. Take the staff in your hand, Mozelle. With it, you shall do my wonders." God told her. "I shall be with you, Mozelle. Mozelle. Mozelle." His voice began to fade away.

Mozelle picked up her staff. She used the staff to help her stand up. She then found the sheep that wandered off, and led it back to the others. The sunlight hurt Mozelle's eyes, after being in the cave for so long. Mozelle ran towards the tent she shared with Nate. She found Nate folding up washing, and grabbed his hands, before proceeding to tell him all about her meeting with God. By the end, Nate was beginning to doubt this. "But, Mozelle, you are just one woman." Nate argued. Mozelle turned his face so he was looking at her. "Nate, please." Mozelle sighed when Nate pulled his head away. They heard laughter and looked outside to see Nate's sisters playing with Jethro. "Look at your family. They are free. They have a future. They have hopes and dreams and the promise of a life with dignity. That is what I want for my people. And that is why I _must _do the task that God has given me." Nate turned to Mozelle and hugged her. "I'm coming with you."

They took Nate's camel, and rode on their journey. Nate's family waved them off. The journey was long and tiresome, but they finally reached Chase's kingdom.


End file.
